TOW Carly and Gibby
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: The story of how Carly and Gibby hook up based on how Monica and Chandler hooked up in FRIENDS. Review and let me know if I should write more! T for some adult themes/references.


**TOW Carly and Gibby**

**Chapter 1: iLove London**

_(Based off the FRIENDS episode TOW Ross says Rachel where Monica and Chandler hook up in London.)_

...

After the trainwreck wedding service between Freddie and his new wife (who's now filing for divorce), Gibby decided it was best to go upstairs to his hotel room and call it a night. He got into his classic pajama ensamble when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it he was suprised to find Carly with a glass of liquor and still in the dress she wore at the wedding.

"Hey." He greeted. She took another sip of her drink.

"Cute PJ's. You're really living it up in London huh?" She teased while drinking some more. Gibby chuckled a bit. Seeing Carly cracking the jokes was brand new to him. Then again, she was drinking. Maybe she was a little buzzed.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting company after...9:15" his voice dropped after he looked down at his watch and realized they weren't on Seattle time anymore. Carly stepped into the hotel room.

"Is Spencer here?" She asked.

"Well, last time I saw him he was heading out with the bridesmaid and a bucket of strawberries." He shrugged and closed the door behind them. Typical Spencer and his classic 'how you doin'? ' line. Of course he gets to have sex tonight. Oh well, Gibby knew that Spencer would sleep with almost everyone. At least he had some sort of standards...some not by his choice. But he still only slept with women he knew for more than 5 minutes and knew their name.

"So, you're still not upset about what that guy told you are you?" He asked breaking the ice. She looked down into her drink. Just remembering that someone actually thought she was Freddie's mom instead of his sister haunted her.

"Wouldn't you be?" She mumbled loud enough for only him to hear her.

"Well, look, it's been a really time you know? And you've had a lot to drink and...you've just gotta let that go. Ok? I mean you were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight." Gibby might not have been a real ladies man, but he knew how to cheer his friends up. A little innocent flriting never hurt.

"Really?" Carly cocked one eyebrow. She was questioning whether Gibby was drunk or just...being super sweet. Maybe both. Who knows?

"You kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms-" Now it wasn't so much trying to make her feel better as it was...getting his real feelings for Carly out in the open. She took this as a 'come hither' motion and went for the kill. She quickly wrapped her arms around Gibby and plucked a powerful kiss on his lips. At first he was dumbfounded by Carly's action. Then he decided to kiss back. Wrapping his arms around her waist as they both moaned a little. She moved her hands to cup his face as they broke apart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's goin' on? You and I just made out. Are we makin' out?" Gibby's words spewed faster than water from a garden hose. I think both of them were a little wound up now.

"Well not anymore." Carly added in some comedic relief.

"But we don't do that." Gibby pointed out. Ever since they first met, Carly and Gibby had been nothing more than friends, amigos, ami's, buddies, whatever you wanna call it.

"I know...I just thought it'd be fun." She said innocently. Carly seemed a litle flustered at the moment. You could tell by the look on her face.

"How drunk are you?" Gibby asked before this were to escalate anymore. If it did, Carly could easily say he took advantage of her.

"Drunk enough that I know I wanna do this...no so drunk that you should feel guilty without taking advantage." That was exactly the answer Gibby needed.

"That's the perfect amount!" He jumped forward, grabbing her hands, and pulled her over to his bed. The sat down and started a fresh new make out session. He placed his hands back on her hips and hers were once again around his neck. Still, their moans were soft, but had so much emotion in them. This one was shorter than the last.

"You know what's weird?" Carly asked.

"What?"

"This doesn't feel weird!"

"I know!"

"You're a really good kisser!" Carly complimented him eagerly.

"Well...I _have _kissed over 4 women." He answered honestly with that classic Gibby smile of his. They shared yet another passionate kiss. Folks, this was just the beginning of that night. Round 2 was about to begin.

"Wanna get under the covers?" Gibby asked nodding his head.

"Mhm!" They both jumped underneath the gold silky sheets and undressed. Carly got her dress of very easily. Gibby had a little more trouble but managed to get it all off in less than 10 seconds.

"Wow! You are really fast." Carly nodded her head approvingly.

"It bodes well for me that speed impresses you." Now that they were both in their birthday suits with nothing but the sheet covering them, it was time to see each other nude.

"We're gonna see each other naked." Carly snapped into realization that this was _actually _happening. She was about to get down and dirty with the Gibster.

"Yup." Gibby commented casually.

"On the count of 3?" He nodded in agreement as they simultaneously began their countdown.

"1...2...3" The flung the sheet up and back down again in a matter of seconds. When their heads came back up, you'd swear their eyeballs were about to pop out of their sockets. Either they liked what hey saw but didn't wanna admit it, or were utterly dissapointed. I'm guessing the first one.

"Well...it's safe to say that our friendship is now effectly ruined." Gibby stated.

"Ehhh, we weren't that close anyway." Carly tried to nonchalontly make the situation less awkward. Gibby agreed and the 2 began making out, now naked, again. Then there was a knock...

"Spencer...S-S-Sp-Spencer!" Gibby stuttered as Carly hid underneath the sheets. He sat up as straight as he could, trying to cover up Carly underneath. Spencer opened the door and aimed his focus over to Gibby.

"Hey." Spencer nodded. He was still wearing his tux from the wedding. What happened to the bridesmaid he was with anyway?

"Hey Spence, I was just watchin' a movieeeeeee..." Gibby couldn't go back after he noticed the TV was off. Spencer looked at him and then came to his own realization. Gibby then smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Oh...dude, I'm so sorry." Gibby got at what he was thinking. And that certainly wasn't what was happening. He just didn't want Spencer to know that he was about to sleep with Carly.

"No no no!"

"Hey it's cool, it's cool I'll only be a second I'm still with my bridesmaid. It's just that...where are all those condoms you brought?"

"They're in my bag over there." Gibby pointed to the smoke colored suitcase on the floor. Spencer thanked him and walked over to the suitcase. His eyes were fixed on Gibby as he sprinted by the bed, still making that same assumption. He grabbed one out of the box.

"Uhhh...could you leave me one?" Gibby asked nicely. In Spencer's head this was...odd. In Gibby's it made total sense. He was sleeping with Carly.

"For just you?"

_"And Carly." _Gibby thought. "Yeah." he said out loud.

"Ok..." Spencer grabbed one and threw it on Gibby's chest. "Here you go buddy...go nuts." He mumbled on his way out the door to his bridesmaid who was covered in whipped cream and strawberries. When he was finally gone, Gibby put it on and Carly popped up, ready for action as foreplay began...

_(A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Let me know! Also, I KNOW Spencer is really Carly's brother. I just wanted to make Freddie be Ross and Carly be Monica so it'd work out. Plus Spencer and Joey are so alike! XD. If I shall continue, which Mondler episode should I write about next?)_


End file.
